I Love You Because
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: OneShot.A sequel to I hate you because Brother Kira doesn't like how Cagalli's taking the breakup so he visits Athrun to convince him to patch things up with his sister.


I Love You Because...

OneShot. Obviously the sequel to "I hate you because," ) Thanks to the author **Dark-beyond-repair **for giving me permission to do a sequel to this story. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU XD ahaha The last time I wanted to do a response letter except, I didn't have the courage to really ask the author XD Plus I was too busy. Now that Everything thing is coming to an end (summer school, July) I can relax. I've taken like a hundred million deep breaths so far XD I've tried to relax. Writing is probably the only way I can though. SO let's try this...I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed and destiny...cept I dunno if destiny... blah blah, I'll stop now. Here's the story.

* * *

"Can I borrow a pen?" Kira yelled from across the hall. He saw his sister come out from her office with a frail look on her face.

_"God damnit...Lord, she's crying again..." _he felt a sense of pity.

She looked at him with those bloodshot amber eyes of hers. They once shinned, you know. Although now, it might seem that her eyes would stay like that forever. Kira wished they wouldn't. He had never seen her this sad.

"Yeah..." she swayed her hands for him to enter her office, "Just grab a pen from my desk..."

"Okay, thanks." Kira walked over to her door as she waited. They met each other at Cagalli's office door when they both heard her stomach grumble. She chuckled tiredly, "I guess I should get something to eat,"

She began to walk away when Kira called for her, "Cagalli...Don't worry, you'll be fine..." Before she stepped down the first step, she held the beginning of the handrail, "I hope so..."

Kira wore a guilty look on his face. That dumbass friend of his was getting his priorities messed up. Well at least one of his most important priorities: his sister, Athrun's lover, _their Cagalli._He had gone away into PLANTs hoping to find himself, or to try to rebuild everything after the war had happened. He left Cagalli, not knowing what he did, especially to himself. He had seen Athrun's face in magazines, and in the television, and he questionned why his expression was so sad when he did all these media press conferences. He was like a black sheep; everyone was estatic the war ended, except for Athrun...Well maybe he was, it sure didn't show.

He walked into his sister's office, and instantly a rush of cold air past through him. Scientifically, it was just because there wasn't enough body heat to warm up the air in the room. Logically, however, it was different...Cagalli was lonely. Apart from the sunlit parts of the half-opened blinds, the room was fairly dark. He saw the glint that the pen holder reflected and approached it. As he got closer to Cagalli's neat desk, which was actually a shock to him, he saw a single sheet of paper folded in half.

He suddenly felt a jolt of excitement strike him. What could this letter be? Who could it be for? He looked around and finally thought: _"Is there anybody around?" _He smiled to himself as he eyed around the piece of paper, glancing a few shots at the door to check if anyone was there, or was coming. Thankfully there was no one. He snatched the note.

* * *

He ran his fingers through his navy blue hair in frustration and fatigue. He hadn't slept in three days, and it was wearing him out. Rubbing his eyes one more time, he held out the sheet of paper in front of him. It was frustrating to work this late at night, especially when you wanted some rest so bad. Somehow, the world couldn't just seem to function with Athrun Zala, so he just **had **to stay up.

Athrun heard a gentle tap on the door, he rolled his eyes. He hated it when people this late visited him after office hours because it was usually for such a stupid reason. He threw his pen down to his desk, approaching to unlock the door. He didn't even care to look in the peephole. He thought he had enough strength to beat them up.

"What?" Athrun said completely frazzled.

"Yo, Athrun..." Kira didn't even give him a smile, "We've gotta talk..."

Still stunned, Athrun was still looking at how weird it was to have Kira here. He wore black and grey striped dresspants and a black t-shirt that clung to his body. Kira looked at him sternly.

"It's about my sister." Athrun suddenly focused. Kira knew he would listen to him now.

"Whatever you're trying to pull here Athrun, it isn't very funny."

"Huh? I'm pulling nothing. How is she?" he dared to ask.

"You really want to know Athrun? Here..." he handed him a piece of paper. Athrun stared at this beofre he opened it. _"A Note?" _He opened the paper carefully, trying not to crease it. He had read Cagalli's poem.

"It's glad to know that she's okay...I never knew she felt about me like that...ever..." Athrun smiled in relief, really blushing, but Kira's appearance changed it into a frown.

"Cagalli's isn't okay, Athrun. That's how much she misses you. She's been lookin' real bad, Athrun. She's so weak, so tired, so lonely. Athrun! She can't work! She doesn't go out! Look what you've done to her!" Kira suddenly lunged at Athrun, grabbing his collar.

"Kira, let go of me...Right now, I have no time for this." Athrun regrettably looked to the floor.

"Is that it? You don't have time for Cagalli anymore? Athrun! God damnit! She's supposed to be your girlfriend!" he let go of Athrun's collar agressively. Athrun continued to look at the floor, away from his friend. He just didn't want to look at him right now.

"Kira, you know...we split up two weeks ago. Why can't she move on?" he said stubbornly.

"Have you moved on Athrun...Honestly, tell me. Do you feel happier that you've split apart from one of the best people that came into your life?" Kira sat down on Athrun's office chair, and slowly spun around, asking the question again, "Do you?"

"Yes."

"You're a liar, Athrun. You had to think about it."

Athrun punched his fists onto his desks and leaned on them, "Kira...I **don't **have the time for this. This is ridiculous..."

"Athrun stop being such an asshole! You're the one being ridiculous here!"

"And how exactly am I being ridiculous? By caring about people like she does? Doing what she did to me while the war happened? By trying to rebuild what stupid, stupid ruckus my father had caused for **four freaking years?** How am I being ridiculous? You're the one who's popping outta nowhere!" he said in a huff.

The lights on the ceiling patiently watched them argue. Stacks of paper muffled the actual amount of sound that the two transfered.

"Athrun are you getting revenge on my sister?"

"I never said that."

"Well it sounded like you did. Athrun..." Kira got up from the chair and ran both hands through his hair in frustration, "You're acting like such a child."

"Kira...You just don't understand...We just want to help everyone else, we can't be with each other...Even if we wanted to..." He looked up to those damned lights.

"So you still do care about her..." Kira said relieved, "Athrun...No one said you two couldn't be together, no one will stop you. In fact, if you two were to wed it might actually bridge the gap between the Naturals and Coordinators..."

"Kira...maybe...but, I don't know what'll happen after I marry her. I mean I _will _marry her, but...What if it doesn't work out? What if Cagalli gets pregnant and rules a nation at the same time. I just can't do that to her. Or to everyone else." Athrun swallowed hard.

"Stop thinking about others for once. These whole two wars, you two have been at it with keeping everyone happy. You're even killing yourselves for it. You'll die before you two get the chance to marry if it keeps going on like this. I haven't met two people that alike since I knew Cagalli was my twin. Athrun, you have to just let it be. Whatever happens, happens. You can't change destiny." Kira went for the door.

"All I know is that you two have to work it out, she loves you a lot, Athrun...You should have known that a long time ago." Kira slowly began to shut the door.

"Keep the letter."

And with that he had left. He had left Athrun with a couple of thoughts in his mind.

_"Of course I know that, Kira...It's just going too fast for me...just with everything going on at the same time..." _He took Cagalli's note in his hands and reread it a few more times to register it in his mind. He had just realized how much he had missed her...he sighed, "Oh, Cagalli..." He looked out towards the window.

"We're caught up in our own game..."

* * *

The next day was a pain in the ass for the both of them. Athrun and Cagalli both had exactly six meetings to attend to. After the first few they were willing to listen, of course since it was the morning they were both refreshed...somewhat. Although after the fourth or maybe even the third (for Cagalli) everything just seems to drown out and blur.

Athrun was uneasy ever since the start of his meetings, something was up with him. It showed, people began to worry by asking questions, but he just smiled and responded on a positive note.

Kira's words had been stuck in his head all night, and it devestated him that everything was all his fault; how he should fix it, how he should admit that he was the only person to blame. THat's what Kira made it sound like.

At lunch he had sat alone by himself eating a bowl of soup at a table of four. He thought of what Kira said, _"You can't change destiny..." _and _"...she loves you a lot, Athrun...You should have known that by now..." _

He was done eating and took a small note out of his breast pocket. He neatly unfolded it, and began to reread her ever so meaningful words onto paper. It was so simple, and people find such complicated ways to describe their love. It was hard for him to digest the last line..."Finally, I hate you because...I love you..." he said to himself.

The waiter gave him his drink and the bill. From the waiter's perspective, it looked like Athrun was solving the most complicated riddle. Just then after he had come back with the change the waiter had thanked Athrun and began to walk away.

"Waiter?" Athrun had called out.

"Yes, sir?" the old man had returned to his side.

"Is it possible that someone can hate you because they love you?" Athrun asked puzzingly.

THe man in the black and white uniform fixed the napkin on his arm, "Yes, it is possible...Loving someone you hate makes life all the more complicated because you would do everything to keep that love." Athrun looked in more to what he had said.

"And with my experience...You get so tired with the whole thing, but you just can't stop. It's exactly like a drug. Love is a drug young sir, and by the sound of your riddle someone's been drugged by you, sir." Athrun smiled at the kind man's words.

"Thank you...What is your name?"

"Nobu, sir."

"Well, Mr. Nobu...I thank you for your advice, here..." Athrun gave him $50, "You have just solved my life story..."

* * *

She inserted the key and unlocked the door. It was already 12 AM, but she was used to coming home this late in the evening. The office was such a drag, and so were her meetings. THe last one had ended three hours ago, but she still had paperwork to do. She had barely finished 20, because she was so tired. Cagalli found herself sleeping on her paper and waking up, finding that it was wet from her drool. Then, she began to work again, then sleep again.

She quietly stepped inside her apartment, closing the door behind her. She noticed a pair of shoes neatly placed. They were probably Kira's, she thought to herself. He probably couldn't get home tonight. SHe walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Taking a small cup, she poured the answer to all of her life's problems in her cup. Overflowign it, would be a good idea, but it was just a waste of vodka. Drinking a couple more wouldn't probably hurt her more than she already was.

Cagalli took a seat at the high chair facing her kitchen. She took a sip out of her cup and felt its effects doing nothing to her. It was just a drink she enjoyed having, she didn't get that easily drunk. Her eyes wandered to the fridge where there were several pictures hung up by magnets, she regretted looking at them, because she felt bad that everyone was concerned about her, yet she didn't want to do anything about it. It was fairly silent, relaxing her mind to the sound.

"May I have a drink?" a male voice siad behind her. Her eyes widend as she heard his voice, it was deep, scratchy; as if he just woke up. SHe knew that voice.

She turned around, and there he was with all his attractiveness. It was Athrun, but I guess you'd figured it out. He wore nothing but his boxers, the colour of which matched his hair. His body was as flawless as she had always seen it, but it still had the affect to make her blush. He was fixing his messed up hair, then stretched. Their eyes had met. She didn't smile, but she was blushing, and her face turned into a frown. She just got up from her seat and went behind the kitchen counter. He pulled up a seat beside hers, yawning.

"I was waiting for ya...but you came so late. So I took a nap when I heard you come in." her expression was still sad as well as angry.

"Cagalli, we have to talk..." he pleaded. She gave him his drink, taking a sip of it before she poured another for herself.

"What exactly could we talk about? You're here saying you want to talk to me when we already are. You came here expecting me to forgive you after what you've done to me...I don't get it Athrun, why the hell do you keep doing this to me?" She took her seat again beside him, both of them facing straight, not looking at each other.

"Well," he took his drink in both hands, "We could talk about us..."

"It's already over, Athrun...What more is there to talk about?" Cagalli shifted in her seat.

"Or we could talk about how much we hate each other," he smiled and chuckled before talking another sip of his drink. He looked at her, staring at the way she looked. She had changed, she didn't look too good. He took her drink away from her and poured it in his own cup.

"Hey!" she became alert.

"You gotta stop drinking, Cagalli. You look awful." Athrun admitted.

"Yeah, well you don't look that good yourself..." she grabbed his cup and took a drink. She put it down, watching him grab it and drinking the rest of it. He looked at her watching him, noticing that there really wasn't much space between them. He reached to kiss her, and for a moment, it really seemed like it was gonna happen. She escaped getting out of her chair.

"Athrun, just tell me why you're here...I don't need this, I have to sleep."

"I came here to be with you again...and this time, or the next...I won't leave again." he said with sincerity. She turned her back to him.

"I don't believe you..." she felt his body pressing behind her, then his arms going through hers just to hug her.

"I'm not gonna say sorry to you...Just because we're both at the same level of fault. As well as because I made an apology poem for you, so that I get to say more than sorry. Because if I just say sorry it'll be less than what I really want to say..."

"..."

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?" Athrun tensed.

"No." she was still limp in his arms, "I wanna hear this apology of yours..."

"Okay...then...It might sound a little familiar..." he cleared his throat.

"I love you because I love your smile.

I love you because I know that you make me a part of your day.

I love you because you **are **special.

I love you because I get to hear your laugh.

I love you because it gets me excited to be with you.

I love you because you make me feel like I'm a part of you.

I love you because I know now exacly how you feel about me.

I love you because kissing you may seem easy, but to be doing it is the hardest thing to keep my cool.

I love you because you give me meaning.

I love you because I can't stop thinking about you.

I love you because I know now we can make it through together.

I love you because we care for each other.

Finally..." he took a deep breath, "I love you because..." his arms became stiff, and moved closer to whisper in her ear.

"I'm gonna make you my wife..." her eyes widened.

"Cagalli...I really do want to apologize..." he took another breath, "Kira came to my office yesterday, and put me in my place...It stuck in my head for the whole day, and I couldn't concentrate. That's when I decided to come back here. I still know where the key is you know. You should find somewhere else to hide it. I might come back..."

Her delicate hands finally touched his arms, wrapping around them, "If you'll come back then...I won't mind at all..."

"So you'll take me back?" he said calmly, but his heart pounding like it was about to jump out of him.

"I guess so..." she escaped from his grasp and went for more vodka.

"What, did it not work?!?!" Athrun exclaimed.

"It did," Cagalli smiled and took another drink, "It's just that you were acting like such an asshole. Making me drink these whole two weeks. Pretending and making me believe that you didn't need me anymore. It was really hurtful."

"Do you want me to recite the poem again? I said I was sorry..." Athrun said sadly.

"Well, I already forgave you...I was just wondering..." she gave him another drink, "How could you possibly make me your wife, when you like to sneak into other people's homes? To have a husband like that isn't very convincing to that 'till death do us part' "

"But this is **our **home...It's not like I snuck into one of your friends' house to say sorry to you."

"Hmm...true..." she poured the rest of the bottle into their cups, "But I'm still not convinced that you want me to be your wife..."

"Why?"

"Coz..." she smiled at him, "...You didn't kiss me yet..."

He laughed, walking to her. He made her put her glass cup on the counter, and began backing her up to the couch. "Oh yeah..." He put his hands on her lower back. "It didn't even occur to me that I might end up forgiven...and end up like this..."

He slowly went closer, feeling her light breath become more heavier. She smiled as she went forward herself; getting anxious for his kiss. His lips had finally reached Cagalli's, slowly and gently began to kiss her, savouring the taste that he hadn't gotten for two weeks. She backed up when they began to kiss more and more deeper, their tounges dancing in each other's mouths. Suddenly Athrun stopped.

"I made it easier for you...I'm not really wearing anything..." he smiled convincingly.

"I kinda noticed. I love you Athrun..." she looked at him smile.

"I love you, Ms. Attha..." he went back to kiss her.

She wiped the hair off his face, "It's princess, Athrun. Did you forget already?"

He blushed, "I was gonna call you that a bit later...y'know?"

She slapped his arm.

* * *

EHHHH!!! XD lmao I enjoyed writing this. XD It was a bit long though. I don't like to take the shortcuts. I hope y'all like this. To Dark-beyond-repair,I hope you like this write up!!! ) Please comment, and read the story before this: **I hate you because** just if you don't know what the hell this story is about and you were absolutely lost. XD But until next timeeeeeee!!!

-3fi-pina3


End file.
